


Radiant Warmth

by PizzaHorse



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: Rapunzel and Cassandra have some alone time.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Radiant Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for anonymous user.

"Welcome home!"

The familiar voice greeted Cassandra as she stepped through the door. Her back thumped against the wood of Rapunzel's bedroom door as the princess nearly tackled her, throwing her arms around her and bringing their lips together.

Cassandra sighed happily as she melted into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying her partner's enthusiasm.

"Miss me much?" she grinned.

"Mhmm," Rapunzel had drifted down to her neck, placing interspersed kisses along the soft skin.

Cassandra had thought, upon first seeing her, that she was wearing a nightgown. But as her girlfriend nibbled on her neck, she stared down at the thin, silky clothing covering her torso, through which her breasts were clearly visible, tinged pink by the semitransparent fabric. It seemed Rapunzel was in the mood for more than just cuddles this evening.

"I was waiting for you," she breathed, returning to her lips.

Cassandra hummed, feeling Rapunzel lean against her. She fed into her eagerness, pushing back and settling a hand on either side. Just as she felt Rapunzel roll her hips against her body, she pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"Really? Why's that?"

Rapunzel's mouth fell open, and she glanced down at her outfit, double-checking that her attire conveyed her intentions clearly. When she looked up, Cassandra was smiling mischievously, indicating that she knew exactly what was happening.

She grabbed her by the collar, forcing her against the door, holding an accusatory finger in her face like she was scolding a bratty child. "You're going to regret trying to play games with me."

"Am I?" Cassandra cocked an eyebrow.

"Come to bed and you'll find out," Rapunzel tugged on her hand, signifying she should follow.

They started off simply, sitting on the bed as they continued their make-out session. Cassandra let Rapunzel control the pace. When her tongue knocked against her lips, Cassandra's came to meet it, when her teeth grazed against her skin, Cassandra bit back. Ebbing and flowing, two parts of one whole, joining together to express their love.

Cassandra was starting to think Rapunzel had made an empty threat to get her back in line. Her hand slipped under her top, aiming to gently fondle her breast. But her partner pressed forward, and she found herself on her back, with Rapunzel straddling her while pinning her shoulders down. "R-Raps?"

"You want me so bad, don't you?" she slid back and forth along Cassandra's torso, teasing her with the warmth and subtle dampness. "But you're going to have to earn it."

"What do you want me to do?" Cassandra smirked from beneath her. She licked her lips, betraying her coy demeanor and giving away how eager she was to please.

It did not escape Rapunzel's notice as she grinded against her, pausing after several seconds to look her over. She seemed to be thinking, leaving Cassandra to wait with baited breath for her request.

"We should get you out of those clothes," she picked at her shirt.

"Okay," she tried to sit up, but was forced back down by a hand on either shoulder.

" _Okay?_ Is that how you talk to me? _Okay?_ "

Cassandra swallowed, noticing Rapunzel's eyes sparkling behind her mock anger. "Yes ma'am?"

"That's better," she placed a tender kiss upon Cassandra's lips, before letting her up. "You see? You get rewarded when you behave."

She nodded, trying to hide her excitement as she stood up from the bed. She began to lift her shirt off, when-

"Slowly."

She could feel her ears burning as a blush crept up her neck.

"I want to enjoy the show."

Cassandra's back was to Rapunzel, so she turned her head and gave a slight nod.

She started with her belt, unclipping it and letting it clatter to the floor. One glove, followed by the other, dropping them as well. Then, she slipped out of her overshirt, turning around so Rapunzel could catch a glimpse of her skin as her undershirt rode up for a few seconds, before settling back in its place. But it was the next to go, still leaving much to the imagination with her camisole, leggings, and boots covering the majority of her body. Still, it left her arms exposed, the defined muscles formerly hidden by her baggy clothing now on display for Rapunzel to see.

She was seated on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart, although her own underwear hid its prize. Her hands clutched at the mattress, as if she was trying to hold back from touching herself. Well, she'd been the one to ask for a show, so she had no one to blame but herself if Cassandra decided to have a little fun with it.

Cassandra gripped the hem of her camisole, pausing to ask, "Is this to your liking?"

Rapunzel _hmm_ -ed her approval. "You're being a very good girl."

She felt her cheeks turning red, and hastily covered her face by pulling her shirt up and over her head. She pushed her hair back with a hand, taking the opportunity to flex her arm as she raised it. She wanted to repay Rapunzel for getting her flustered. One shoe off, and the sock with it, then its match, leaving only her bottoms.

Cassandra stretched, giving Rapunzel a perfect view of her chest, as well as her strong arms. She glanced sideways to catch her reaction, noticing her hungry eyes roving up and down her body. She bent down to peel off her leggings and underwear, stepping out of her last articles of clothing.

She stood up, striking a pose with her hands on her hips. "Better?"

"Mmm, much. Now come over here."

She joined her on the bed, laying on her back as before. Rapunzel kissed her again, talking a breast in each hand and massaging them as she felt nipples harden beneath her palms. Her breath and her pulse quickened as they carried on, and she revelled in getting Cassandra worked up. She felt her legs wrap around her waist, trying to pull them closer, but she resisted. It was not yet time for her to find relief.

As Cassandra's hand grazed over Rapunzel's center, she grabbed at her wrist to stop her.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're not allowed to touch me yet."

"Wh-?"

"You weren't very nice earlier, so how about you just watch for a while?"

Rapunzel rested her rear on Cassandra's belly, guiding Cassandra's legs to lay on the bed. She slipped out of her lingerie, tossing it aside, but kept her underpants on. She tucked a hand inside, biting her lip as she trilled out an " _Ooooooohhhhhh_ ," dipping a finger into herself as she rubbed at her clit.

Cassandra let out an annoyed huff, but kept her hands to herself. "Now who's being mean?"

"Shh, shh, shh," Rapunzel pulled the hand from her pants, placing one wet finger against Cassandra's lips. "Be good, and you can help me finish."

It took all of her restraint to keep from running her tongue along the enticing digit, lest that count as touching. She seemed to have passed the test, for there was no further admonishment from the other woman. When Rapunzel's hand had gone, her tongue darted out quickly, hoping to catch even the tiniest taste of her lover.

The heat between her legs grew as she watched Rapunzel rocking and moaning on top of her. Even with her obscured view, she could make out when her fingers stuttered, could hear when she gasped aloud. She wished so desperately that she could be the one causing her to make those sounds. But she held on to her resolve, maintaining control of herself, until her own body could stand it no longer, and her hips bucked needily.

Rapunzel paused, sighing as she removed her hand. Her fingers were unmistakably coated in her own thick slick, glistening in the light. She idly fanned them out, admiring her handiwork, watching as her essence created a web between them. She glimpsed Cassandra out of the corner of her eye, red up to her ear tips, gripping at the bedsheets like it was taking all of her strength to refrain from pursuing what she most desired.

"Would you like a taste?"

She hesitated. Cassandra knew what _she_ wanted, and that was very much _yes_. But she scanned Rapunzel's features, searching for the answer she wanted to hear. For the response that would assure her a reward. "May I? Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely," she leaned forward, slipping two fingers inside of Cassandra's mouth. She moaned, sending a shiver up Rapunzel's spine. Her tongue swirled around the digits, and when Rapunzel felt they were clean enough, she added a third, watching with amusement as she set to work on the addition.

"That's my good Cass," she said at last, drawing her hand away. She hooked her thumbs into either side of her panites, tugging on them as she asked, "would you like to taste some more?"

Cassandra nodded profusely.

"I thought you might," she swung her leg over, repositioning so she could remove the last bit of clothing. "You were so patient," she watched Cassandra's eyes, fixated on the object of her desire as she straddled her again. "I know that can be difficult for you," Rapunzel took her cheeks in her hands, kissing her, but also testing to see if she would forget herself, if she would lapse in her submissiveness and let her wants get the better of her.

Yet she remained resolute.

Rapunzel rose, presenting her wet and enticing pussy to Cassandra's mouth. She accepted it readily, tongue reaching out without prompting, so ready to receive her princess.

"Touch me."

Cassandra's hands flew to her thighs, peeling back the folds to allow herself better access. She lapped at her juices, trying to take in as much of her as she could all at once. Above her, Rapunzel's hands were fixed to the headboard, eyes closed and head tilted back, as delicious cries and moans were elicited from her throat. Already, she sounded close, so despite her excitement, Cassandra slowed down, letting them both savor the contact. Holding her at the edge of her relief; feeling her stiffen as she explored her entrance. Shying away from her clit whenever she lurched forward, keeping her climax at bay.

"Cass-" Rapunzel managed, breathless.

"Mhmm?" her reply sent a vibration through to her core, and Rapunzel let out a blissful cry in response. But she had mercy enough to pause and let her answer.

"I need your fingers inside me," she lifted herself, slightly, to make it easier.

Cassandra obliged, barely hesitating to slot in two and then three fingers. Smoothly sliding into the warmth and wetness, like they were made to fit together perfectly. Her other hand reached up to caress a soft breast, stroking at a pert nipple.

Rapunzel whimpered, shuddering as the hand entered her. They fit so well together, with Cassandra suckling at her clit and drawing out mewls and moans in the way that only she knew how. Expert tongue rushing across her sensitive nub as she rocked against her face, the heat in her belly constricting and coiling until-

Her hold on the headboard tightened, face turned upward as each gasp sent tremors through her body.

The woman beneath could feel her as she clenched around her fingers, squeezing with every wave of pleasure. Cassandra kept vigorously at her clit, letting her ride out her orgasm, until she was a gasping, moaning mess.

Rapunzel rested her head against the wall, breathing heavily as she came down from her high. She removed herself from Cassandra's face, allowing her to properly breathe again. She cuddled against her side, lapping up the fluid she'd left smeared across her face, between tender, grateful kisses.

"Thank you," she placed one long, drawn out kiss upon her lips.

Rapunzel's hand slithered down Cassandra's body, to rest just above her sex. Her hips twitched with impatience, encouraging her to go _just a little lower_. But she lingered, fingers ruffling the hair of her mons, so close to the part of her that was desperate for contact.

She continued to tease, running two fingers along the skin of her outer labia, the tantalizing touch too much for Cassandra to bear as she let out an audible whine. Rapunzel could tell how badly she wanted this, but she wasn't done toying with her quite yet.

"Ooooh," she sounded pleasantly surprised as her fingers ventured into Cassandra's folds, feeling her conspicuous wetness. She played for a few moments, idly dragging her hand up and down between her legs. "All this for me?" her voice dripped with sweetness as she brushed across Cassandra's clit, earning her a sharp gasp.

She moved between her legs, mouth just inches away from her most sensitive area, hot breaths communicating to Cassandra just how close she was. "Look at me," she commanded, watching her intensely. She raised her head from where it was tilted back against the pillow, hazel eyes blown wide as she waited in anticipation.

Rapunzel shot her a smirk, enamored at seeing her come undone. "That's my good girl," she bent her head down, running her tongue along Cassandra's slit.

"UHN!" she threw her head back, body arching as the warmth slid over her clit. "AAAHHH," a strangled cry escaped as her hips thrust upward. She whimpered as Rapunzel flicked her tongue over the sensitive bud, before moving lower to swirl around her opening, then back up again.

Cassandra threaded her hands through her hair, grasping for something to keep her grounded, as she pursed her lips to stifle the sounds of her euphoria. Despite her best efforts, Rapunzel was persistent in attempting to extract the sounds from Cassandra's throat that were reserved only for her.

Rapunzel remained unwavering when her hips stuttered. One hand pressed against her abdomen to keep her in place, the other gripping a thigh to hold her legs open. Cassandra's body quivered, signaling her imminent release.

It didn't take long for her deft tongue, dancing blithely around Cassandra's clit, to bring forth what Rapunzel considered music to her ears. Her cries rose in pitch, as one hand shot forward to bury itself in brunette waves, while the other grabbed a fistful of sheets.

Several rapid, shaky breaths, combined with her subtle whimpers, let Rapunzel know when she had had her fill. She wiped a hand across her face, moving up the bed to join her partner. Warm arms encircled her, as Cassandra melted into the embrace.

"You were so good, Cass," she pushed her hair back from her forehead, cupping her cheek as she tenderly kissed her forehead.

Cassandra visibly blushed, burying her face in Rapunzel's shoulder. "If you get going again, we'll be back where we started."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Aren't you insatiable?" she laughed, looking up into those gorgeous green eyes.

"You should know that by now," Rapunzel smirked. "One more?"

"If you insist."

"Wow, be a little _less_ enthusiastic," she grinned, tracing invisible patterns on her chest.

"Come on. You know I could never resist your charms," Cassandra pulled her in for a deep kiss, sighing happily. "I love you, and I love being with you."

"I love you too. My beautiful, wonderful Cass."


End file.
